irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Zone
The Dream zone is a world memories and time. It represents the memories and possible future for anyone that enters it. This dimension was formerly home to a race of reptillian beings known as the Greplings. History The Greplings were a race similar to humans from the dimension of Z-2020. After thousands of years,their planet began to lose it's resources. Bloody,terrible wars were fought over the remaining resources. With resources very low,space travel was almost impossible,so the Grepling race was stuck on their homeworld. With populations rising and resources low,they were desperate. The remaning nations of the Greplings struggled to find solutions for their people. One of these nations was Grolobert,a small,yet technologically advanced nation. This nation was home to Professor Leonaids,a scientist. Soon,Grolobert had created a solution,another reality. The nation's scientists had created a way to enter alternate universes from the mind. A machine that could project Greplings into another dimension from their brains. With this machine,they could find another reality similar to theirs,and possibly resources. Prof.Leonaids was tasked with working on this machine. When it was finally tested and finished,a nuclear projectile was launched from a nearby,powerful nation. This projectile was fired at Grolobert's main scientific research center. With no time to think,Dr.Leonaids and nearby scientists fled into the mind projecting machines. Then suddenly,the projectile hit the faculity,causing tremors and high level radiation. The tremors and the radiation caused the projectile machines to malfunction. The machine had caused the scientists to enter an unwanted location. They had entered the Dream Zone. Also,the machine's malfunction had assembled them incorrectly. Leonaids was assembled to age MUCH slower,but at the cost of his memory. The other scientists were assembled into deformed Greplings,with the intelligence of toddlers. Although,they had been given a longer lifespan,like Leonaids. Leonaids soon discovered that objects in the Dream Zone could be created with the mind. Using this ability,Leonaids created a giant labrotory with materials from his mind. Leonaids soon became dedicated to building and obvlious to others. Sadly,because of Leonaids' memory and dedicated building,most of the deformed Greplings were neglected basic needs,and eventually died. The last surviving disabled Grepling was Phozin,Phozin managed to survive by using his mind to his advantage. Phozin observed Leonaids,and became intelligent. Phozin decided to try and help Leonaids,unfortunately Leonaids refered to the other greplings' death and how their were "annoying brats like you". Astonished and angered by Leonaids's crime,Phozin used his mind to grant himself powerful physic,magical abilities. These abilities had transformed Phozin into an abomination as well. Phozin used his power to make Leonaids' mind obselete,turning him into an oblivious fool. Phozin then took control of most of the Dream Zone. Leonaids and his labrotory was banished to a remote part of the Dream Zone. Soon,Phozin became bored with his powers and began to question his origins. Using the power of his mind,Phozin discovered the history and origins of his race. Horrified by this discovery,Phozin wanted vengance. Phozin suddenly grasped the concept of the Dream Zone and hypothesized that OTHER realities,must've existed as well,perhaps happy realities. Phozin tried to create a portal to the nearest dimension possible,this attempt failed. Instead,Phozin could only view other dimensions. The nearest dimension was Z-14. Phozin saw happy worlds,as well as negative worlds. He soon viewed one of the biggest causes of war in Z-14,the Irken Empire. Phozin was conflicted between war and peace. He soon declared war inevitable,and decided to make the Multiverse suffer,to feel his pain. Phozin decided to transform the multiverse into a war ridden wasteland. After,Phozin spent decades creating an army to invade Z-14. THe inhabitants of this army,were a race of nightmarish creatures known as Berzerkers. Along the way,he created an entire world in the Dream Zone for the Berzerkers,a world similar to Earth. A world with poverty,wars,plauge,starvation,and prejudice,similar to his former homeworld. The Berzerkers in Phozin's army were enhanced with genetic mutations and were not part of the Berzerker world. Phozin then called himself the leader of his army and dubbed himself "Dark Shadow". Dark Shadow prepared to invade Z-14,only to be reminded that he could only monitor Z-14. After this failure,Dark Shadow just decided to manipulate the Berzerkers and their world. He eventually tortured some of them and began to lose some of his sanity. The more he tortured them,the more manipulating and cruel he became. Soon,after monitoring Z-14,he had discovered LIR,Lurk,Menami and the others. He saw LIR's LSD and Menami's physic powers. He decided to capture them for their abilities and absorb them,so he could have enough power to enter the Z-14 Dimension and conquer it. Meanwhile, Leonaids lived in his laborotory and created robots to keep him company. Zones The Dream Zone has many Zones and areas. Most of the Dream Zone is unexplored. Here are the known ones: *'The Memory Zone-'''This Zone is home to memories. It represents the past or present for any sentient being that enters it. Locations from any sentient being's memory that enters it will appear. This Zone is also home to the Rainbow Bridge,a Bridge that extends throughout the entire Zone. The Gravity in this Zone seems to distorted and warped. *'The Future Zone- This Zone is full of possible futures for any sentient being that enters it. All possible futures are located in giant square shaped energy shields,linked by wormholes. A giant glowing hardlight bridge extends throughout the entire Zone. *'''The Nightmare Zone Home to Dark Shadow,this zone is located in a huge volcanic wasteland. Horrifying,nightmareish creatures infest this zone. Dark Shadow lives here in a giant,floating organic ship hovering over this zone. His ship is protected by wild,mutant Berzerkers. *'The Berzerker homeworld' The Berzerker Homeworld is an entire planet home to the Berzerker civilization. It is located a giant hollow cube covered in holographic stars,to simulate outer space. It is located in an orange dwarf star system with 3 dead planets. The Berzerker homeworld is much like Earth,but with exaggarated world problems. The plants on this planet are in dark colors,due to it's sun. A wormhole to the NIghtmare Zone exists here. *'The Intelligence Zone' This Zone is full of physical mathmatical equations and words. The only way to exit this zone is by saying the solutions to the problems. This entire zone has no gravity and is filled with white,empty space. *'The Dead Zone' This Zone is full of the worst fears of any sentient being that enters it. It is also home to hideous paranormal entitys and monsters. A giant,creepy black forest extends throughout this zone. The Zone also has a blood red sky with orange clouds. *'The Chaos Zone' This zone is full of random chaos and has the least logic possible. Virtually anything can exist here. The entire zone is a giant,rainbow colored ocean with plastic islands. This ocean is constantly bombared with fire covered globs of mercury. *'The Wonder Zone' This Zone is full of the desires of any sentient being that enters it. This entire zone is made up of an entire jungle made of candy. Some berzerkers cause havoc here as well. This zone also has a pink,cloudy sky. *'The Dream Core' This is the heart of the Dream Zone itself. The Dream core is a gigantic red giant star full of physic energy. Exposure from it causes the minds of sentient beings to become illogical and insane. Trivia of Doom *Whatever enters this Zone,cannot leave unless it creates a portal. A portal in this dimension requires HUGE amounts of energy. *The more intelligent a sentient being is in this dimension,the more it can create objects with it's mind. *Altering the memories in the memory zone creates alternate timelines. *If the Dream Dimension was destroyed,any alternate timelines or anything orginating from it would cease to exist. *With trenmendous amounts of energy,the entire Dream Zone can be manipulated with. '''Also,with even MORE power,the manipulation of the Dream Zone can affect the '''Z-'Multiverse and it's time itself.' Category:Dimensions and universes